


9: Lush

by LeosLust



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Koh'a 'teaches' Kamui, Gliommoux, and G'raha how to gather.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914235
Kudos: 3
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	9: Lush

“Alright, Kamui, your mineral deposits are 50 yalms west! Gliommoux, the fish I want you to catch is most likely to appear in the river a further 30 yalms past that! Raha, the lush vegetation patches you’ll be starting with are 5 yalms north! Lets see what you can gather up before I start teaching you proper!” Koh’a finished with a beat of the base of his scythe on the ground beneath him.

The trio of trainee gatherers nodded and headed to their respective locations and quickly got to work. Koh’a gave Gliommoux and Kamui a very fast look over, ensuring they were wielding their respective gear appropriately, before returning to the meeting spot. 

Upon which he proceeded to pay all his attention to the lush view before him. 

That view being of Raha’s toned muscles and ass.

So engrossed in his indulgent view as he was, Koh’a was caught completely unawares as he was dragged away by the tail by Kamui, “Rest assured, Koh’a, G’raha will be more than happy to model for your viewing pleasure  _ after _ we’re done with our gathering lessons.”

Koh’a called the lesson over less than 10 minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> Koh'a post 5.3 has his memories back and therefore is more than happy to ogle his boyfriend.


End file.
